


Director

by LEGUNDY



Series: LEGUNDERY Kinktober 2020 [29]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cis male characters, Dubious Consent, Multi, Power Play, Rivalry, Telling someone how to give someone else a blowjob, Threesome - F/M/M, Trans Female Character, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27277720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LEGUNDY/pseuds/LEGUNDY
Summary: He had no desire to deepthroat his mortal enemy, but more than that, he was furious that Nakata was the one pleasing her, that she was making sounds because of him. He actually hated that more than the actual blowjob.
Series: LEGUNDERY Kinktober 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950034
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Director

Will watched the situation from the doorway before approaching. Kotone sat in _his_ lap, legs spread over _his_ thighs, and shifting against _his_ hand going up her shirt. It was a little more than torturous. He actually did not want to approach, he decided, and then he walked forward anyway. Kotone looked at him briefly, but half of her face was obscured by a medical mask; it was impossible to tell much from her eyes with how bad she was with expressions.

"You're back," Nakata commented, seeming unfazed by his approach. "Nakata," he'd introduced himself as, but Kotone had rolled her eyes when he'd said it. Asked if he really believed that was his name. He hadn't had a reason to doubt that before then. When he had asked what she called him, she'd replied blithely, "Nakata."

"I thought you said you didn't like her," Will said. He never had. He had just smiled as Will told him that he didn't. Still, the opportunity to insult her when she looked so… comfortable, he decided, it was worth it. He wanted that spot. It wasn't fair - she'd had him for years and lost her chance with him. 

"Don't be jealous," Nakata said. Will felt his cheeks ignite. "Come here. You two need to learn to play nice."

Will didn't move closer. He was close enough, he decided.

"You're really going to be like that? Come here," he repeated, smiling a little wider. Will sighed and forced himself forward, Kotone's sharp eyes watching his every step. She looked like she might strike at him if he got too close. He didn't like her. "I never told you I didn't like Kotone," Nakata went on, planting a gentle kiss on her temple. Kotone barely reacted, still staring at Will. He was silently happy he had interrupted this, he decided. "She's very special to me. I wish you'd understand why I like to keep her around."

"Maybe if she was nicer," Will said. He watched her roll her eyes with a barely-contained glare.

"Come here," Nakata said with a quiet laugh. "Kneel down. Go on." Will edged closer, still half-convinced that he would be tackled if he got to close, that she might strike at him like a snake. He got down on his knees in front of them both and Nakata smiled. "Good, thank you. Here - Lift your hips a little." They moved in some sort of strange tandem, Nakata tugging her pants down and Kotone twisting her hips to accept the motion and assist with their removal. Her cock was already hard, but that probably had to do with all the fondling Nakata was still doing. He'd been massaging her chest even throughout the conversation. "Go on," he told Will, and Will snapped out of his staring at his hands moving beneath her shirt to stare at him, confused. "Take it."

"No way," he said, almost shocked. Then, "Hell no - Not her." Of all the people he would deign to blow, Kotone was last on the list.

Nakata laughed. "Don't be so rude. I'll guide you through it. I know just how she likes it. Don't I?" 

Kotone said nothing. She wasn't looking at Will at all, was staring at some spot in the corner of the room where nothing was. Will glared at her chest, at the hands moving and pleasuring her, then finally leaned forward and accepted her into his mouth.

"See, it's not too bad," Nakata said, sounding pleased. "Not nearly as big as me." He heard Kotone suck in her breath and he looked up, thinking it odd when he'd hardly begun. Instead, he was met with a clear view of Nakata's lips on her ear, nipping gently at the round tip. "Lick all the way down," he told him as he ducked his chin into her neck. "You can take her. All the way to her base, go on."

He had no desire to deepthroat his mortal enemy, but more than that, he was furious that Nakata was the one pleasing her, that she was making sounds because of him. He actually hated that more than the actual blowjob. He calmed his throat and pressed down fully on her, his tongue flattening against the underside of her shaft and the small flicker of her eyes was exactly what he wanted. He pulled back just a bit, swallowing lightly, then pressed all the way down to the base, tilting his nose away from her bush. He rose his eyes again and hollowed his cheeks as he sucked and watched in silent glee as her shoulders tensed. 

"Good," Nakata said. He pulled her shirt up to expose her chest fully, her taut nipples red under his constant touch. "Pull back. Bob your head, really use your lips on her. She likes that." Will obliged, raising his head and carefully finding a good depth to push and pull from before he began. He could feel her legs tensing, the muscles in her thighs going tight and loose as he moved and the way her cock twitched when he focused on the head - he leaned back to give it more attention. "Good, nice, keep going like that. Tease the slit. You love it when someone does that for you." His last line was a murmur in Kotone's ear, a noise she leaned into as her eyes fluttered shut. Will realized he wasn't toying with her chest anymore, was more focused on holding her arms at her sides. Good, he decided - better that he's the only one controlling her pleasure. 

He leaned back for a moment to swallow the precum she'd been leaking, then switched to broad strokes with her tongue just to delay her orgasm. He dragged his tongue along her balls, back up the shaft, tonguing at the veins as Nakata watched with a smile. When he wrapped his lips around her head again and sucked at the foreskin, he saw him murmur something in her ear, too quiet for him to hear. Every muscle in her body seemed to contract at that. Will watched silently as Nakata's lips moved beside her ear, her eyes opening with a faraway look in them despite how tight her brow was, and in silent desperation for his actions to matter more, he pressed down on her again, descending down to the base and gagging on her, letting her bump the back of his throat, twitch against his tongue and jerk her legs against his chest. When he looked up again he was still whispering, her eyes were rolling, her back was arched, and she was coming, heavy down his throat, her come thick and hot as it choked him and he coughed around her pulsing cock. When he pulled back, Will stared at the way she sagged against Nakata, the way Nakata stroked her hair back, smiled at her like he smiled at him. He felt cum on his chin. He wiped it off and shook it off onto the floor. He wished he could see her whole face, the smug smile he just knew was there. He couldn't bear to imagine there was anything else below the cloth mask.

"He's pretty good, isn't he?" Nakata asked as Kotone pulled her shirt down. Kotone glanced at Will but said nothing. Will did the same. "Oh, you two," Nakata said with a practiced, theater-style laugh. "I feel like I've only made things worse."

**Author's Note:**

> These three have appeared in a few other Kinktober entries, if you're curious about their messed-up dynamics! Specifically these fills:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/26852278  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/26984161  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/27158600
> 
> And if you like twincest, Will has appeared with his brother in these two:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/26786536  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172711
> 
> Thanks for reading! I love writing these three and I was looking forward to this prompt all month. Hope you enjoyed as well!


End file.
